


Love Poems

by Tophat_gay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Omens (TV) Spoilers, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophat_gay/pseuds/Tophat_gay
Summary: Crowley has written a poem to Aziraphale telling him that he loves him. Angst and fluff insuese.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ineffable Husband's fanfiction so go easy on me, and I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Would it be too much to ask  
For you to hold my hand?  
Would you run away  
If I told you how much my soul aches for you?  
Would you be surprised to know  
That I stare at you with wonder in my heart and love in my eyes?  
Would you be disgusted to know  
That I dream of you every night when I fall asleep?  
Would you be horrified to know  
That I fantasize about touching you in any and every way you would let me?  
Would you pity me  
If I told you that I cry when you're gone, because I miss you so much?  
That I cry because I know nothing will change?  
That I cry because every time you look at me you see me as someone worthy of-...  
Would you?

Would you be saddened  
If you knew how much I hate myself, because every time I try to move forward with you I fuck it all up?  
Would you have come back  
If you knew how much I wanted you to stay?  
I'm sorry I go too fast for you  
I'm sorry I made you feel like I wouldn't wait for you until the universe itself stopped existing.

Or... is that not what you meant?

I love you, you know...  
at least I hope you do.  
I think you do.

I would say it a thousand times if you asked.  
I don't because I'm a coward  
I don't because I'm terrified that you'll leave me alone forever.  
I don't because I'm afraid you won't love me back  
I don't because I don't want things to change  
but I do.

I love you Aziraphale  
and I want everything to change.

\- Crowley

Aziraphale's hands holding the paper dropped to his lap when he finished reading the poem, his vision misty and hot with unshed tears. He stared blankly at the paper, then looked up across the room where Crowley sat hunched over on the couch in the backroom of the bookshop, his eyes downcast, his hands clenched and shaking.

Aziraphale set the poem with its envelope on the table next to the armchair, then stood up and walked silently to stand in front of the demon's hunched form, which grew visibly tense as he approached.

Aziraphale watched him for a moment, then kneeled down in front of him as the tears began to fall, hot and fast down his cheeks, and reached up to cup Crowley's face in his hands.

"I love you too."

Crowley's eyes widened, and he stared in total disbelief as the angel removed his dark sunglasses, and set them on the couch cushion next to him.

Crowley swallowed and asked in a strangled whisper, "You do?"

Aziraphale huffed out a sob as he nodded, his eyes never leaving the demon's. Aziraphale leaned in closer.

"Would you be surprised to know that I love your eyes?"

Tears of Crowley's own spilled down his face as his gold serpentine eyes swelled to their fullest extent, his pupils dialating. 

"Little bit yeah."

There was pause, in which Crowley wrapped his fingers loosely around Aziraphale's wrists. "Anything else?" Crowley asked hoarsely.

Aziraphale leaned in until their lips were almost brushing. "Would it be too much to ask for you to kiss me?"

A small blissful smile tugged at Crowley's lips. "Not at all," and kissed him.

The kiss was short, chaste, and filled with all the love they had for the other. It was perfect, and so would everything else after that; including their second kiss, much longer and with tongues twining together, tasting, exploring. Memorizing the taste of their mouths, and tracing every tooth and ridge they had.

When finally they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, they laughed, and hugged, and smiled, and loved, and kissed again and again.

Everything had changed, but also nothing had changed, and Crowley and Aziraphale were happy. They had an eternity together, and it was more than they could ask for.


End file.
